Maxima
Maxima was the ruler of the planet Almerac. History Obsessed with finding a Husband; a betrothed to wed, Maxima devoted more of her time to searching for a suitable man, and fighting potential suitors in single combat, than seeing to the needs of her people. Seeing footage of Superman, she became enamored with him, and came to Earth to take him as her mate. When her secretary, Sazu, told Maxima that her ministers were expecting to get down to business and were waiting patiently for her appearance, the queen told her to let them wait. Arriving on Earth, a few minutes of combat with Kal-El across Metropolis was enough to convince her that she had found "the one". .]] After kidnapping Superman, she returned to Almerac with him, only to find that one of her defeated suitors, De'Cine, had seized control of the planet. He was aided by Sazu, who believed that Maxima had neglected the people too much in her obsession with finding a mate, to which Sazu also commented that the natives of Almerac were only too glad to be rid of a spoiled, do-nothing queen. However, Sazu soon learned that she was duped by DeCine as well. Once Maxima, Superman, and Sazu were sent down to the planet's dungeons, Maxima's first impulse was to execute Sazu for her treachery. Superman stopped her, telling her that, just as she could not take a husband by force, nor could she rule her people entirely through terror and violence. When Maxima said she could do what she wanted because she could, Superman retorted that leaders are bound by duty and service, and that the people were not put on Almerac to serve her; as queen she was responsible to protect them as their public servant. The three of them managed to escape the dungeons and defeat De'Cine. Trying to show she had learned her lesson, Maxima refrained from ordering him killed, and instead proposed to lock him up someplace really nasty for a long time. Superman approved, though he insisted on returning to Earth. Wistfully, Maxima watched him leave—and less than a minute later, the destructively rambunctious bounty hunter Lobo crashed through the ceiling, there to collect a bounty on De'Cine. With giddy delight, Maxima judged she had found an adequate substitute to woo in her violent ways. Powers and Abilities Maxima is Almeracian, she possesses substantial abilities; whether this is indigenous to her society at large, a byproduct of her royal lineage or the result of experimentation is currently unknown. Her abilities include... *'Superhuman Strength': Maxima possess sufficient super strength allowing her to combat Superman for a period of time. Lifting objects as large as a whole boulder and throwing it. She used her great strength to lift large video cameras and throw them, shatter wood, and break through stone. *'Enhanced Durability': Maxima is also far more durable than an ordinary human, having withstood reserved blows from Superman being hurled face first into a steel beam with no sign of injury. *'Enhanced Stamina': Maxima was able to fight for extended periods of time with no apparent exhaustion. *'Transmutation/Ferrokinesis': She is also capable of manipulating metal to an extent, causing a construction girder to disappear and later transforming a piece of metal into a sword. *'Warfare/Combat training': Maxima is also extensively well trained in the art of physical combat capable of going toe to toe against Superman and several of her own guards. She is well versed in swordsmanship and fighting with other weapons. Equipment Maxima wears a high-tech bracelet capable of opening teleportation portals and producing a blast of energy that was able to knock Superman out. Appearance * "Warrior Queen" External links * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Tyrants Category:Individuals proficient in swordsmanship